The present invention relates to extraction tools, and more particularly to a device for removing landscape edging material from the ground.
Landscape edging material is frequently employed in landscape gardening, to provide a distinct boundary between grassy areas and gardens, flower beds, and other landscape features. The edging material is constructed of a polymer that provides durability and sufficient rigidity for the material to be self-supporting. Typically available in rolls, the edging material is formable into linear, elongate strips or curved segments, depending upon the desired shape of the landscape feature.
The edging material has a uniform, generally rectangular cross section or transverse profile, with a width of about four inches and a thickness of about one quarter inch. Along one side of the strip, the lengthwise border or edge is enlarged, and usually has a rounded profile, either circular or elliptical.
In use, the material is cut to the desired length and embedded into the ground, with the width oriented vertically and most of the strip underground, leaving only the enlarged border exposed. The strip extends underground a sufficient distance to prevent the root system of a lawn from spreading from one side of the strip to the other, resulting in a well defined edge for the lawn, enhancing the appearance of the landscape.
On occasion, the need arises to remove previously installed landscape edging material, or at least alter its position. An entirely new landscaping plan may require substantial repositioning or removal, or merely slight adjustment of certain boundaries. Over time, strips of the material can become completely buried, losing some of their effectiveness in halting the advance of grass into flower beds and other features. In either event, a spade or other shovel can be used to remove or loosen soil on both sides of the strip, and lift or pry the strip loose. This approach, however, is time consuming, and disrupts or damages the appearance of the landscape, particularly along the grassy areas near the boundary. The ground along both sides of the strip is disturbed, whether the strip is being removed entirely, or merely being lifted to reposition the enlarged border above ground.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tool particularly well suited for removing landscape edging material.
Another object is to provide a device for lifting strips of landscape edging material that have become buried beneath the ground, and for repositioning the strips to locate their enlarged top borders above ground.
Yet another object is to provide a means for quickly and conveniently removing or repositioning landscape edging material, with minimal disruption to the surrounding landscape.